Judgement
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Set postmanga, Alucard returns to find crime and corruption on the streets of London. Crime is running rampant, with a group of gangsters holding the city in a grip of terror. He watches as Seras sets out on a personal mission to wage a war against this group despite Integra's strict orders. Aswell as struggles whether to stay out of her way as she asks, or aid her in this war. AXS


**CHAPTER 1:**** IMMORTALS**

_**Authors note: **__Well folks heres to the start of a new fanfic for my already growing list of fics folks. This one will be more closely focused on Seras and an enemy that has something special to do with her. There will still be AlucardxSeras in the story, but Alucard will only make brief appearances and will mostly be watching, not acting as this is a war Seras personally wishes to fight on her own. It will be very dark, with alot of crime, violence, drugs, rape (mostly attempted) and street war. If any of you have watched DCs animated movie the Batman: The Dark knight returns and know about the little war saga between Batman and the mutant gangsters. Youll see some similarities between this fic and that saga. ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER FOLKS._

_**Full summary:**__ Alucard returns after 30 years to find hell, crime and corruption festering in the streets of the still recovering London. Crime is running rampant, the vampire race is slowly becoming extinct upon the streets and a group of gangsters holds the city in a grip of terror unlike any group imagined. Alucard watches as Seras sets out on a personal mission to wage a personal war against this group despite Integra's strict orders. But Alucard has discovered this group has done more harm to her than any. The question that needs to be answered though is, will he intervene and join her in this battle, or stay out of her way and watch her face her demons as she insists he does._

* * *

Integra sat alone behind her desk and ran threw the papers that lay before her. Enjoying the quiet peaceful evenings she had the luxury of lately. A massive dicrease in vampire activity was a welcome relief for her aged mind. What few that remained in her country had retreated into seclusion beyond the point of even existing. It was a welcome relief for both her and her soldiers who all had tiredlessly been working hard the past few years hunting down and elliminating the last of the rogue vampires who posed a threat.

However, despite the fact that her city seemed free of vampires, she released a heavy sigh as there was another, growing threat to her country that was festering on the streets that just came to mind. Because Londons infrastructure, economy and people for a long time remained homeless, jobless and unprosperous, the city had delved deep into a dark era of extreme poverty the likes of which none had witnessed before. Crime and violence amongst her people ran rampent throughout the streets of the city. She rarely ever ventured from the comfort of her mansion and mostly turned her blind eye to the seriousness of the situation. The Hellsing family was ofcourse created specifically to fight the undead and supernatural forces that threatened the country, not delve into its economic constraits and crime stats. That was not her duty or place. However, recently she had started to grow more worried about the dire situation. Recently in the past decade a group of gangsters had arrived upon the streets of her still recovering city. They called themselves the Immortals. At first they seemed like your normal average small time drug dealing group. However in recent years it appeared their numbers had swarmed in size and they seemed more like an organisation of street terrorists. Kidnapping women and children, demanding a ransome, only to end their hostages life once they acquired their pay due. Slaughtering hundreds of innocents during the night. From nuns and priests at churches to innocent babies who lied sleeping within their craddles. That, along with the drugs they were massproducing on the streets and selling amongst the populace. The police and other governmental forces who were in charge of dealing with such scum seemed to be utterly useless when it came to handeling these people. Their authority and weapons meant nothing to this group who ran them over and did what they pleased. Committing all forms of acts in her city. From petty and high stock theft to murder and random violence.

Although, very recently, something else was stirring up. As she watched the news lately, there were reports of instances that were beginning to rise showing certain members and units of the Immortals groups being attacked and beaten. During ofcourse many of their activities such as theft and murder that were halted by the assailant. What was most interesting was all the Immortals victims claimed they were attacked by a creature in the form of a white banchie. At first Integra thought it may have been the work of a vampire, yet none of the victims were fed upon or drained in their attacks.

What also seemed interesting was these attacks on these criminals only started occuring just a few weeks ago. When both her vampiric servants Alucard and Seras started sneaking out of the mansion and heading off into the city without her permission and much to her dismay.

_Coincidence_

_I think not_

She thought to herself with a bit of a smirk forming on her wrinkled face.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the desolate and rotting streets of the city within the pouring rain. A lone individual walked his way down an almost empty road. Alucard, dressed in his usual clothing walked his way through the wreaking streets of London, taking in the sight and sents of all that was before him. The smell of washed away blood from all the crime that had befallen the city. The stench of druggs that swarmed all the human communities and filled the air. The aroma of fear and corruption that ravaged the innocents minds that dwelled in these streets. The city had really gone to hell in his absence. Truly, war is not the true murderer, that much he has learnt when it comes to societies. Its the aftermath and nightmarish attempts at rebuilding that which once was so great that was the real killer. It is during those times that the minds of criminality take advantage and gain power over the people.

How amusing he thought, as had he been successful in conquering London more than a century ago. Perhaps all this crime and corruption would not have been given the opportunity to have festered to such levels. He could imagine it all now, streaked and impaled corpses of all those who dared pose a threat to the prospering kingdom he would have created, staked for all to see. It would have been like his days of old as Vlad the Impaler. Any who dared commit any crimes in his land would suffer live impalement as punishment for such transgressions. Though many criticised him for the punishments being far to cruel and inhumane. It still ensured obedience amongst his people and ensured prosperity without crime. Aswell as made sure the Ottoman invaders at the time stayed clear away from him. If only he could enforce the same upon London now. He could turn the tide and finally end all the suffering within this city. Sadly he had duties as Hellsing's hunter and his opportunity for domination had slipped away far too long ago.

"ChickiChickiChicki". A voice called snapping Alucard out of his thoughts.

He looked to the shadows of the allyway he stood in and watched as two young teen boys appeared right out of the shadows and approached him. They both were dressed in jeans and had the same spiky mohawk hairstyle punk kids went for these days. Aswell as a pair of dark red tinted shades upon their faces. They smiled and chuckled as they approached and encircled him like a pair of wolves.

"Chickilicken Slice en dice". One of them stated as they both pulled out 2 blades and stalked towards him smiling sickly.

"Circle round em Rob, show him were nasty". The same one spoke as he pointed his jagged bladed weapon towards Alucard.

Were these idiots actually trying to rob him?. Alucard thought with a bit of amusement at their tenacity.

"Spuds awful big yo". One of them said remarking Alucards tall height and sounding a bit reluctant with what they had in mind, yet still held a smile on his face.

"Circle round em slack, draw yo sticker out, slice him real good". The other more confident boy stated, emphasising what they really had in mind.

Were they really going to try and ice him, Alucard thought with a smirk forming on his lips. The more reluctant of the pair saw his smirk and backed off a bit.

"Chee, spuds into this bro". He stated with a frown.

"So what, we still jack em, we slicer dicers, we stick him up". The other, more confident of the pair said as he urged his partner on.

Alucard chuckled at their nervousness, amused at how bold they were at first. Yet how cautious and reluctant they turned out... they had reason to.

"Spuds really into this man, should'nt do it when their into it bro". The more reluctant stated as he caught Alucards chuckle, just before Alucard smiled at him and showed off his sharpened canines.

"Wow Spud, bros a vampster!". He stated noticing Alucards fangs and realising his true nature and began backing off.

His partner watched as he then turned tail and ran away before staring back at Alucard and snarling at him like a dog.

"Best get back to the boss about this". He stated before he too turned tail and left the area.

Alucard watched as the two fools cowardly retreated from him. He was truly inclined to follow after them and teach them a lesson. However, as ordered by Integra he was not at liberty to harm humans without good reason or unless they struck at him first. If only they had carried on with their endevour, there'd be two mangled and drained corpses the officials would have to clean up tonight. Sadly, they were wise not to pursue unfortunately, Alucard thought as he used his abilities to fly up and observe the rest of the city from the air instead of the ground.

* * *

Nearby, an elderly woman walked down the street as the rain continued to pour down on her. She carried in her arms several groceries and tried her best to get to her home to get out of the rain sooner. As she quickened her pace, she unfortunately tripped on the wet pavement and allowed a few of her goods to fall from her grasp. She then bent to pick them up, before she heard a sound near her.

"Im cold mommy". A voice suddenly spoke to the woman.

Confused, she looked to see the shadowy, concealed form of a man who stood in the alley near her.

"Why dont you come inside mommy, make me feel warm". He stated as he extended his arm towards her.

"What?, No!". She stated as he grabbed her and pulled her into the alley he stood in.

He held his one arm over her chest and took out of his pocket a knife that he held to her throat.

"Talk sweet to me mommy, make me feel safe". He said as he hovered the blade over her throat as she tried to scream before he quickly descended the weapon towards her heart.

However, before the blade could hit its mark, a gloved hand grabbed his face from behind. And quickly dragged him into the alley before he could scream, forcing him to release the woman from his grip.

"What the-". He shouted but was cut off as a gloved hand grabbed him by the throat once more and slammed him hard against the walls.

He looked down to see the arm belonged to female looking being that stood before him. Cloaked in a long white fabric that hid most of her features but left her nose and mouth exposed.

"Get the fuck off me bitch". The boy stated as the being held him up against the wall.

In response, she simply grabbed him by the chest and flung against the brick wall. Bashing his skull against them and breaking some of his bones. He tried to fight back, grabbing his knife to try and stab her, but she moved incredibly fast and easily knocked his weapon out of his hands with a quick kick. Before punching and slamming him against the walls once more.

"Had enough". She asked deathly seriously as he heavily breathed after being slammed about.

"3 weeks ive been looking for your lab setup for those drugs and ive still not found it, were is it". She asked gripping his throat.

"Suck my cock bitch". He said before she punched him deep into his abdomine, making him feel like he was going to throw up his insides.

"I ask again, wheres the setup". She asked before grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the walls.

"I dont know jack lady". He stated as she slammed him once more.

"Dont force me to extract the information I want via your throat". She dangerously stated emphasising her true vampiric nature as she elongated her fangs and opened her jaws.

"I-I sware lady, I dont know shit. Im just a small timer who just recently joined with the Immortals, I dont know anything about their drug lab setup. I mean it, just don't, dont suck me, please". He pleaded as sweat ran down his face and the smell of urine from his pants filled the vampiresses nostrils.

In response with disgust she simply sent him flying against the wall once more. Knocking him out and watching as he slumped to the ground completely unconscious before her.

"Your lucky im at the mercy of those who have power over me. And that they forbade me from taking human life unnecessarily". She spoke as she quickly disappeared from the site of the alleyway, just as quickly as she came.

Alucard watched from high above as Seras, disguised in that white cloak of hers left the scene and the criminal behind. Transforming into a shadowy form and heading back to the Hellsing estate. She obviously did'nt know he was about and watching, for he had clevery concealed himself from her as he watched all that transpired before him. This was growing into a regular schedule he had only recently begun to notice on Seras's own personal agenda. Every night she would leave the Hellsing estates grounds, dressed in that white cloak of hers and go out into the town to hunt these specific criminals of the Immortals organisation. For what reason Alucard himself didnt know the answer to. She wasnt hunting them for a meal, or even performing a duty in the line of the Hellsing organisation by doing all of this. Was she perhaps performing one of her own moral obligations that was left in her mind from her days as a police officer. That had to be a possible reason for her as Alucard could think of no other reason for why she was hunting these criminals. To be honest he could'nt blame her. With the city in this state and crime running as rampent as it was who would'nt wish to simply step in and make a difference. Hed have to question her on this new behaviour to find out the real reason the moment he got back to the mansion. With that thought he silently transformed himself into a flock of bats that flew off into the night sky.

However, unknown to him, just as he flew off, one of the Immortals gangsters watched and saw everything. Completely hidden from Alucards sight within a building as he spied both on him and Seras. The moment Alucards form disappeared he drew out a cellphone from his pocket and dailed a number.

"Big Red and Busty Blonde just left the scene leader". He spoke to his contact.

"Good, tell the rest of our boys they may continue the looting as scheduled bro". His contact responded.

"Sure leader". He replied before ending the call and dialing in a new number.

"Yeah, we got word from the boss, lets go down big bro". He stated with a sick grin as he began to exit the building he was scouting in.

As he descended down the flight of stairs of the old building, the sound of a massive explosion was suddenly heard coming from outside, followed by screams of innocents as they either ran for their lives or suffered their burning fate.

* * *

_**Authors note:**__ Well, heres the first chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far. The next chapter will out as soon as I can get it out folks. TILL THEN, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW THIS AND ALL MY OTHER FICS FOLKS!_


End file.
